LoZ: The Piper's Flute
by The Twilight King
Summary: I suck at decriptions, but this is basicaly an idea I came up with for a Zelda game. The main character's name is Clark (named after my 2nd best friend in the world Clarkygirl), though it's basicaly Link. Warning: I have no idea what I'm doing, I've never done anything like this before. Reviews are MASSIVLY appriciated!
1. Chapter 1

_T__his is a tale nearly lost in time; a tale of a glorious kingdom. A kingdom where man and animal lived in peace and equality, led by a man known simply as the Piper. The Piper held in his possession, a magical flute known as the Piper's Flute, an instrument with the power to not only understand the thoughts of animals, but allow the Piper himself to change into any animal. Using this power he was able to lead his land to greatness… but, it was short lived, for even in the brightest light there is still darkness. An evil phantom by the name of Chara wished to steal the power of the Piper's Flute for himself. In an attempt to steal the flute, he struck down the Piper. Using the last of his strength the Piper sealed Chara away. Without the guidance of the Piper, the animals quickly broke into violence, so gates were put up to keep them from total war, and the humans were left to wallow in self pity. The memory of these events has long since faded. The only proof that these events happened are the gates that still stand today…_

"Clark… Clark… CLARK!" I shot up in bed. In front of me was my uncle Greg, tapping his foot impatiently. "It's about time you wake up, me boy, there was a meteor shower last night and I need you to go into the forest and make shore everything's ok, you know what happens to the monkeys when something bad happens. I don't think I need remind you what happened after the flood last year.

I shivered; our village was overrun with monkeys for weeks after that flood. I sighed "Alright Uncle Greg", and with that he left. "Well I guess I had better get up" I said. I hopped out of bed and went to the bath room to wash the crust out of my eyes, and to also push my bangs out of the way so I could see completely. Curse my bangs! The rest of my hair is blonde like my mom's was, but I just HAD to get my dad's bangs, which were apparently brown and curly! But nobody's really sure, since the only person who met my dad was my mom and she never told anyone about him! As I walked down stairs, I couldn't help but think about my poor life; my mother died giving birth to me, and my father had abandoned me before I was born, so I was stuck living with my Uncle Greg and Aunt Sophie, which was alright, but my since uncle is the mayor of Akon Village, I often have to help him when he's busy, which is basically every day. Not a fun job.

As I reached our kitchen, I saw my Aunt Sophie preparing breakfast, which consisted of fruit from the forest and a loaf of bread, aka my typical breakfast. As I went to sit down at the table my uncle stopped me, "Oh come on boy, don't tell me you can't spare your breakfast, to get going faster, can you"? Yup typical old Uncle Greg, always wants everything done as fast as possible.

Thank Din for Aunt Sophie "Oh come now Gregory, he'll starve to death if he doesn't eat, you know that." "Fine Sophia, I guess you're right, but be quick about it Clark, the faster something is done, the better!"

"Alright, alright" I said as I quickly ate my breakfast.

I left as soon as I finished my breakfast, but not before saying "Ok I'm leaving now, are you happy Uncle Greg", which earned me a smile as he went to his office.

As I walked through my village, which was somewhat small, but still large enough to have its own windmills located near the front of the village, a large store-house right in the middle of town, a dock at the back of the village on the cliffs even though I've never seen a ship come in as long as I've been alive, and plenty of houses most of which were occupied, the only thing I could think about is how boring things have been.

"Man I wish life was more exiting!"

As I made my way to the forest gate I got a lot of smiles and one "how are you". But as I reached the gate I could tell something was off, it just didn't feel right. About 20 minutes of walking through the forest later and I could just tell, something was wrong, I couldn't hear the normal chirping of the birds or even the occasional chatter of a monkey, it was quiet… too quiet. And as if on cue a monkey came running down the road screeching, with… Wait is that a giant floating eyeball? All of a sudden the monkey crashed into me! As I'm trying to get the struggling monkey off me that eye caught up to us, and… "Hold up a second! Is that thing growing?!" Then out of nowhere this huge black hand, picked me and the monkey up. It started to crush us and as my vision was starting going black, the last thing I heard was evil laughter and then…


	2. Chapter 2

"…_Wake up… hey, come on, wake up…"_

"Five more minutes, Uncle Greg" I said just coming to.

"_HEY WAKE UP!"_

"Alright, I'm up… wait a second, who said that?" I said trying to locate the person talking to me.

"_Well me of course!"_ said a…a…a…

"GHOOOST AAAAAHHHHH!"

"_Hey, STOP SCREAMING!"_

"P-p-p-please don't haunt me mister monkey ghost."

"_That's Prince Monkey Ghost to you, now quit sniveling, you imbecile."_

"Sheesh, no reason to be so rude." I said standing up. "So you're not going to haunt me?"

"_I won't, as long as you do what I tell you. Now give me my body back, and that's an order!"_

"Body back? What are you talking…" My gaze went to my feet. "AAAAAHHHHH I'M A MONKEY! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!

"_I DON'T KNOW, BUT I WANT MY BODY BACK, SO GIVE IT BACK YOU IDIOT! I CAN'T LET YOU GO AROUND WITH PEOPLE THINKING YOUR ME!"_

"Well, I don't want people thinking I'm you!"

"_WHAT?! Why wouldn't you want everyone thinking you're the WONDERFUL prince Garvan?!"_

"Prince?! You aren't a prince, you're a monkey! And a stupid one at that!"

"Your majesty, why are you calling yourself an idiot?"

I turned my head to the direction off the voice to see a… "AGH, A MONKEY WITH A SPEAR! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME MISTER MONKEY!"

"HURT YOU?! I would never hurt you your majesty!"

"Your majesty? Wait a second! Who am I?"

"You're the great prince of primates, son of Tamell and Grecha, heir to the throne... Are you all right your majesty? We all worried for your safety when that eye ball cased after you, but we could not come search for you, due to the massive amounts of monsters that attached. It's good to see that your safe, your majesty, but it seems that your father being attached and then you being chased by a floating black eyeball, has left you a little… bewildered."

"I'm fine, and what does that word even mean?!"

"Bewildered?! I thought you knew your majesty! You call us "a bunch of bewildered idiots" all the time, your majesty."

"Oh, alright… so who are you?"

"I'm one of your personal guards your majesty? Parcel! I think you might be suffering from some amnesia your majesty."

"_Hey idiot, play along"_

"HEY, I am not an idiot!"

"I never called you an idiot your majesty."

"Not you! Him!" I said pointing to Garvan.

"There's nobody there your majesty…"

"Will you please quit calling me "your majesty"? Just call me… um… what's my name again?"

"_GARVAN, YOU IDIOT, YOUR NAME, ER, MY NAME IS GARVAN!"_

"QUIT CALLING ME AN IDIOT, YOU STUPID MONKEY!"

"I haven't called you an idiot, prince Garvan. I think we'd best get you home, right away, it looks like your getting worse!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**

**Hey people, it's me TK, and I just wanted to thank all my readers for reading my story and supporting me, I would appreciate it if you guys would review or PM me with any suggestions, complaints, or anything that you think could help me. I would love to hear from you guys. –TK**

When we last left of…

"Will you please quit calling me "your majesty"? Just call me… um… what's my name again?"

"_GARVAN, YOU IDIOT, YOUR NAME, ER, MY NAME IS GARVAN!"_

"QUIT CALLING ME AN IDIOT, YOU STUPID MONKEY!"

"I haven't called you an idiot, prince Garvan. I think we'd best get you home, right away, it looks like your getting worse!"

"Home?! Where's home, I can't see the village from here, I don't even remember where I am?"

"It's just as I thought, it appears you have amnesia, you maj- I mean, prince Garvan."

"Amnesia? What's that?"

"It's memory loss, my prince, which would explain why you're acting so strange…"

"HEY, I AM NOT ACTING STRANGE! CALL ME STRANGE AGAIN AND HAVE YOU SKINNED AND PUT ABOVE A FIRE!"

"_Now, you're starting to act like me…"_

"I-I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry y-y-your m-majesty p-p-please f-f-for-forgive me!"

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me your majesty?!"

"Y-y-yes?"

"Get… out… of… my… sight… NOW!"

"IM SORRY YOU'RE MAJESTY!" He said as he ran away.

"You have HORRIBLE excuses for guards!"

"_He's not horrible… you- I mean- I, just intimidate him." _

"Well now what do we do? He's the only one who knows how to get me back to the village…"

**Well, that's the end of chapter 3! Sorry it's so short, I've been really busy, and I didn't want to leave you guys without something to read for any longer, so I posted this small fraction of what I had planned, BUT DON'T WORRY, next chapter we'll start the main plot and get this story going! Sorry for the lateness… -TK**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hey everybody, it's TK, just thought I would let you all know there is about to be a second ghost, now you might not think this is big news, but I do, considering I write the ghosts speaking in italics, so to make sure you don't have a hard time figuring out which ghost is talking I will put their first initial and a colon in front of the lines where they are talking. For example, if Garvan is talking there will be a **"G:" **at the beginning of the line. Just though I would let you know to prevent any confusion about who's talking! **

**Oh and on a different note, HOW COMES NOWONE P. OR REVIEWED BESIDES CLARKY?! **

**Now, when we left off…**

"You have HORRIBLE excuses for guards!"

"_He's not horrible… you- I mean- I, just intimidate him." _

"Well now what do we do? He's the only one who knows how to get me back to the village…"

…

G: _"Wait, What? You don't know where we are?! Didn't you have a map when we got captured by that… THING?!_

"Yay, but I don't know what happened to it and I can't remember which way I came from!"

G:_ "YOU IDIOT!"_

"Will you quit calling me an idiot?! You're the reason we're in this mess in the first place!"

G: _"And what makes you think that?!"_

"Because if you hadn't ran into me, that thing wouldn't have attacked me, and I wouldn't be in your body right now!"

?: _"Garvan is not to blame for your change in appearance, I am."_

"Who said that? Is it another ghost, or are you a real person?!"

?: _"I am a ghost, but I was once a person when I was alive!"_

"Alright, so what's your name and where are you?"

?: _"You can call me Piper and I'm right behind you Clark."_

After hearing that I turned around, and you'll never guess what I saw! I saw a ghost sitting, leaned against a tree, legs crossed, with at least 10 small forest animals crowded around him!

"How long have you been there for?"

P: _"I've been keeping an eye on you ever since you were attacked by Chara."_

"Chara? Is that the name of that THING that attacked us? What was that anyway?"

P: _"That 'thing' was Chara, a phantom that has been plaguing this land since before you were born. I had sealed him away about 17 or so years ago, but lately the seal has been weakening… it seems that it has finally broken and he's laid wage to the kingdom once again… He has not regained his full strength yet, but it seems that he is still strong enough to be able to kill you… this is not good…"_

He said that last part with what seemed like fear in his voice… Wait a second; did he say that he sealed him away?

"What do you mean you 'sealed him away', who are you, or should I say, who WERE you?"

P: _"I think it would be safer if we go somewhere more secluded, to discuss that…"_

Garvan decided that now was the time to talk, after he was quiet for our whole miniature conversation.

G: _Why should we trust you? How do we know you're not that thing in disguise, trying to trick us so that you can finally kill us?"_

P: _"Because if it weren't for me you would both be dead with no chance of ever coming back. And besides Garvan, if I didn't want you alive, I wouldn't have saved your father's life over 20 years ago! Plus, I don't think a bunch of rabbits and squirrels aka. Some of the least trusting animals in existence would be crowded around me if I was evil…"_

G: _"Wait, there's a way to get me back in my body?! What are you waiting for; put me back in my body already!"_

P: "_Well you're going to have to come with me if you want your body back!"_

G: _"Well let's go already! Put me back in my body already!"_

_P: "Follow me then!"_

"Lead the way Piper!"

And with that we set off for where ever he was leading us! I think it was actually the way to town…

**Author's Note: Hey people thanks for reading! We have finally started the main plot. I was planning on writing more tomorrow but today is Clarky's birthday, so I decided on posting this today, next time we will get the adventure started and maybe make it to the first dungeon of the story! (as you can tell I'm hoping to make then next chapter a long one) Oh and if you like the story or are excited to see how this story turns out, why don't send ClarkyGirl a message telling her happy birthday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys and girls, it's TK! I now feel accomplished; I got my first review that wasn't Clarky's or my own to use as a mental note to remember something! I think I'll start the plot this chapter and I'll try to make this a REALLY long one! **

**Now, when we last left off…**

_P: "Follow me then!"_

"Lead the way Piper!"

And with that we set off for where ever he was leading us! I think it was actually the way to town…

-…Twenty minutes of walking later…-

"Piiiiiiipeeeeeer! Are we theeeere yeeeet?!"

P:_"Clark, if I hear you say that ONE more time, so help me, I will possess the body of an animal and use it to maul you!"_

"You can possess animals? Cool! How?! Can you teach me how to?!"

P: _"It's actually not that hard to do, its how I saved you and Garvan, I just fused your bodies together! Which means if you want to get back into your own body, you're going to have to learn how to do it yourself! I used up to much of my energy fusing you two together to undo it… my apologies!_

"Don't worry; I'm still alive so it's ok… as long as you teach me how to get back into my body!"

P:_"All you have to do, is go to my grave at the back of town and play my magical flute!"_

"First off, there aren't any graves at the back of town; the cemetery is on the west half of the village; and second off, what magic flute?! I've never heard of it, and if it's in the village, I would be the one to know about it! I've spent at least half of my childhood running around that place!"

P:_"Oh really? Did you spend the other half of your life talking?"_

"What?! No! Shut up you stupid gho-"

Smack!

I walked right into one of the poles that support the gate to the village

"Ouch! Why didn't either of you warn me about the pole?!

G:_"I thought you were paying attention! You've been walking straight towards it since it came into view, so I figured you knew it was there!"_

"Well, at least were finally at the village!"

P:_"Shh! Get in the bushes, someone is coming!"_

Without even thinking I jumped into the bushes next the pole.

*Guard walks out from the gate and looks around*

M:"What is it Bruno?"

B:"Nothing Monty, just thought I heard a monkey."

M:"Sure you did, just like how you saw that rainbow that no one else saw!"

B:"What are you saying? You think I'm lying?!"

M:"No, You might be a crazy nut job, but you aren't a liar."

B:"You're my brother, so craziness must run in the family!"

M:"Yea, whatever. Well, if you think you heard a monkey, then we better let everyone know about it, if there is a monkey around here, and we find it, it'll be a dead monkey."

B: "I don't really want to kill the little guy, but we have to! The mayor said that if a monkey comes here, we kill it first, ask questions later!"

M:"Does Sophia know about this?"

B:"No. The mayor is just doing this because he's worried about Clark, that's all! Since Clark hasn't come back, he thinks there's something wrong with the monkeys, and he doesn't want to take any chances."

M:"Good, because if Sophia did know, she would have the mayor's head hung above the fireplace!"

B:"Haha! Greg would be a goner!"

M:"Yea, really... Well, we had better tell everyone about the monkey. Come on!"

*They walk into the village and start tell people to watch for a monkey*

P:"Great! Just great! Now you have to make it all the way through the village without any one seeing you!"

"That's not so hard."

P:_"Maybe you didn't hear me. So I'll say it again. NO ONE CAN SEE YOU!"_

"And you were complaining I was loud! Shut up before some one hears you!"

P:_"They can't hear me, only you! And what they can hear from you sounds like monkey, so shut up before they find you!"_

"Why don't you stop yelling?!"

P:_"Why don't you quit being a little baby and deal with it! The only way you're getting back into your body is with my help, so unless you want to be a monkey for the rest of your life, I would advise you to shut up, grow up, AND GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT!"_

"You suck, you know that right?"

P:_"You'll get over it, now get going, we've wasted too much time here!"_

G:_"Yea, seriously, you guys have been arguing for like five minutes!"_

"Garvan? When did you get here?!"

G:_"I've been here this whole time! Just cause I don't talk much doesn't mean I just disappear when you two start talking!"_

P:_"Can you just go already?!"_

"Fine! I'll get moving, but can you two not talk for a while? Whenever you two talk I feel this over whelming urge to talk to you, and when I talk to you I can't concentrate on anything else, ok?! I have a short attention span, deal with it!"

P & G:_"Ok!"_

-fifteen minutes and two attempts to get through the village later-

"That wasn't so hard…"

G:_"Clark, my tail is on fire."_

"So, you're a ghost, it shouldn't affect you!"

P:_"_Um… Clark?"

"Yea? What is it?"

P:_"You're in Garvan's body…"_

"…_Wait… that means…"_

*looks back at his tail*

"AAAAAHHHHH my tail's on fire!"

G:"_Quick Clark, jump off the cliff and into the ocean!"_

"Good idea!"

*runs off the cliff…*

!SPLASH!

"WHY DID I FALL FOR THAT?!"

*Garvan floats over to the ledge and looks down at Clark*

G:_"Because you're stupid."_

P:_"Clark maybe stupid, but at least he took the easy way down! Clark, look right, the ledge that's about five feet diagonal of you is where the entrance to my tomb is!"_

"K; got it!"

*Clark swims over to the ledge, climbs up onto it, then looks at himself with disgust*

"Ew, my fur's all soggy!"

G:_"I think you mean MY fur!"_

"What are you still doing up there?! Get down here!"

G:_"You're crazy if you think I'm gonna jump! It's suicide!"_

P:_"Garvan, look at your feet."_

_*Garvan looks at his feet*_

G:_"I'm floating, so what?!"_

…

*MASSIVE FACEPALM*

G:_"Clark your stupidity is rubbing off on me and I don't like it!"_

*Garvan floats down to the ledge Clark is on, with Piper following behind him*

"So where's your tomb? I thought you said it was down here?!"

P:_"You're right In front of it!"_

*Piper touches the wall, which makes it disappear, revealing a cave*

P:_"Follow me!"_

*they go into the cave with Piper in front of Garvan and Clark*

Soon after entering the cave we reach a large dome-shaped room, with a shine in the middle and a grave in front of it

P:_"Read my grave"_

*Clark walks up to the grave; Garvan comes up next him*

"'Here lies the Piper, the greatest leader this world has ever had. He united not only the people, but the animals of this land into a great kingdom, which he gave his own life to protect. Rest in peace, great ambassador of the animals.' Wow Piper… you were the ruler of this place?"

P:_"Yes, this country was originally ruled by a king and queen, but a dark wizard corrupted with greed and malice killed them, and kidnapped their daughter, in an attempt to revive a great evil, but before he could do so, a young lad came, and with the power of the master sword that he had obtained during his adventure, slayed him, and brought peace to the kingdom! But alas, the princess and her hero did not receive the same happy ending that everyone else received! The hero, who I had seen during his adventure, received a horrible wound during his final battle… he didn't make it to the end of the week. The princess, who was the only surviving member of the royal family, had become cursed do to the sorcerer, and only lived a month. After her death the kingdom went into panic, after just going through such an awful ordeal, and then not even having a ruler to help them recover; it was hard for everyone, so I offered to help the royal counsel in the recovery of Hyrule, at first they thought I was just some hobo trying to get a place to sleep, but after I showed them my flute, and told them of all the great things we could accomplish with its help, they named me the new king. With the help of the animals, we quickly recovered from the tragic event and started to prosper! I reigned for nearly ten years, until the phantom Chara, a twisted soul filled with jealousy, attacked me in an attempt to steal my flute. We had a battle of grand proportions; one that I won't soon forget! But time had taken it's time on me; my body was too old to have the strength to fight such a challenging foe! In the end, I was defeated, so I used my very life-energy to seal him away, in hopes that he would never again burden the people I loved! But ever since about a year ago, the seal I placed on him has been thinning, until a few days ago, when it broke, and Chara was released back into the world! And if he's already attacked one animal kingdom, which means he's probably attacked the rest of the animals as well! And that's why I need your help Clark; I'm just a ghost, so the only thing I can help with is giving you advice and instruction. I need you to go and check on all the animal kingdoms and defeat Chara for me!_

"WO WO WO! Hold up here! You go from telling me your life story to asking me to kill an eyeball thing that already killed you?! Too much information! WAY TOO MUCH INFORMATION! I just came here to get back into my body, not to go eyeball hunting! And even if I did say yes, I'm no match for a thing like that! What on Earth would make you think I would stand a chance against that thing?!"

P:_"Alright, you're right about the body part! So let's fix that problem! Take my flute that's on the alter behind my grave."_

*Clark walks around the grave and picks up the flute.*

"I'm not in my body yet…"

P:_"First I have to teach you how to play it! Now, if you look at the flute, there is a part that's bulged out, that has a small oval hole in the center, that's the part you blow into. Next, there are a total of 14 holes total in the flute. Thirteen on the left side of the mouth piece, and one on the right side. There are thirteen for a specific reason; there is one for every letter in the alphabet."_

"There are twenty-six letters in the alphabet, not thirteen…"

P:_"That's what the other hole is for. The thirteen holes normally represent the letters A through M, but if you cover the right hole it changes them to the letters N through Z. Now that you know that, why don't you play a note? Just don't blow to-"_

*Clark puts his finger over the first hole and blows hard*

SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

"Agh, what was that sound?!"

P:_"I was about to warn you; don't blow really hard otherwise you turn my flute into a really powerful whistle!"_

"I'll remember not to do that next time!"

P:_"Ok Clark, I want you to play this melody: N."_

*Clark plays the five notes. Then suddenly a bright light shines around Clark then fades*

"I'm me again!"

G:_"But I'm still a ghost!"_

P:_"Hmm, I was afraid of this, Garvan it appears that you have become bound to the flute. You aren't going to be getting back in your body for some time."_

G:_"What?! Why?!"_

P:_"Well, when I fused yours and Clark's bodies together, your spirit must have detached itself from your body and instead fused itself with my flute, since I used its power to do that."_

G:_"So I'm basically dead?!"_

P:_"No, not necessarily. If you were dead, you wouldn't have a body to return to. Unlike me, you still have a body; you just can't go in it."_

G:_"So for now, I'm basically dead?"_

P:_"Yes, basically! Now Clark, since you have your body back now, will you help me?"_

"Well, before I do anything, I should probably go tell Aunt Sophie and Uncle Greg that I'm ok. You heard Bruno and Monty, They're worried about me! And besides, that's a big decision to make after only thinking about it for a few minutes!"

P:_"Hmm… You're right! You should take your time thinking about this! Go home, tell them that you're ok and then you can give me your answer in the morning after you think about it! How does that sound?!"_

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea! I'll go home and sleep on it! Bye Piper!"

P:_"Goodbye Clark."_

G:_"Wait, what am I supposed to do? It's not like I can go back and sleep in my own bed!"_

P:_"Just sleep in the flute!"_

G:_"I can do that?"_

P:_"Yup!"_

G:_"Ok, I guess I'll do that."_

"Bye you guys, I'll see you tomorrow!"

P & G:_"See you tomorrow!"_

After I walked home in near pitch blackness, got a death hug and big scolding from Aunt Sophie, I went straight to bed, to sleep after my long and unusual day.

"Good night world."


End file.
